1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sole device, and more particularly to a sole device with air cushion function.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A-2B, a conventional sole device with air cushion function comprises a sole body, a plurality of first supporters A1 and a plurality of second supporters A2. Each first supporter A1 is extended from the sole body toward a foot of a user. A space with air is defined between the first supporters A1. Clearly, each first supporter A1 and each second supporter A2 are crossed with each other, so as to support the foot. However, the first supporters A1 or the second supporters A2 are usually made of hard rubber so as to stably support the foot; as a result, after long-term use, the supporters would be deformed or sunken. Therefore, the conventional sole device with air cushion function would make the user uncomfortable, after long-term use. In order to overcome said issue, another conventional sole device with air cushion function comes to the world.
Referring to FIGS. 3A-3B, another conventional sole device with air cushion function comprises a receiving space formed therein. The receiving space is stuffed with an EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) material so as to define an EVA layer A3. However, after long-term use, an elasticity of the EVA layer A3 would be decayed. In order to overcome said issue, another conventional sole device with air cushion function comes to the world.
Referring to FIGS. 4A-4B, another conventional sole device with air cushion function comprises a sole body having a plurality of supporting ribs A4. A buffer groove A5 is defined in each supporting rib A4, so as to provide a buffer for each supporting rib A4 when each supporting rib A4 is compressed. Referring to FIG. 4B, a cross-sectional area of the buffer groove A5 is hammer-shaped. However, an elasticity of each supporting rib A4 is still limited; in addition, because of the buffer groove A5 each supporting rib A4 is hollow, so that each supporting rib A4 is flabby. In order to overcome said issue, the other conventional sole device with air cushion function comes to the world.
The other conventional sole device with air cushion function comprises a sole body. The sole body is made of anti-friction material. A plurality of posts is defined at a front end of the sole body. A plurality of posts is defined at a rear end of the sole body. A hexagonal area is defined at a portion of the sole body which is corresponding to an inner side of the foot. The hexagonal area is made of anti-friction material or anti-skid material. An outer periphery is made of anti-friction material. Therefore, the whole sole body is anti-friction material and anti-skid. However, although the sole body is anti-friction material and anti-skid, the sole body would make the user uncomfortable; in addition, an elasticity of the sole body would be decayed.
Furthermore, referring to said conventional sole devices, the air is not flowable in the sole body, so that the user would be uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sole devices.